


sorry seems to be the hardest word

by poppyharris



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Homophobic Language, Kissing in cars, M/M, intended lowercase, kevin harris doesn't get enough love, no sex i’m a child of jesus just like rachel scott, why not poppy stardew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: dylan and eric are a little sick of being called fags.





	sorry seems to be the hardest word

**Author's Note:**

> i’m really sorry about this

it really was quite sickening.

dylan was brooding next to him, his arms crossed as he watched kevin and poppy. 

wayne was on the other side, a small smile on his face, seemingly nodding every time they did something heterosexual.

eric, in the middle of this, kept poking moodily at his lasagna, having lost his appetite when he watched his brother feed his future sister-in-law off a knife.

“aren’t they just the cutest?” kathy asked, bringing in the bowls for dessert. eric made a non-committal grunt, whereas dylan just reached for a bowl and dug in.

”jeeze eric, you could at least pretend to be happy. it’s not my fault you’ll never be properly loved,” kevin suddenly snapped, turning his head to the side to stare down his younger brother.

eric felt his blood boil, faintly aware that the scraping of spoon against bowl had stopped. all of the family staring at either kevin or eric. 

“um, i’ll just go sort out another drink,” poppy excused herself, scurrying into the kitchen.

”look, son. i was willing to tolerate your," wayne stopped for a second, his nose scrunching up as he looked at his son, "faggotry_. _but when you act like what you're up to is normal, i'm not willing to accept that."

dylan kept his head down, bile beginning to rise in his throat. he always knew it would be harder with wayne and kathy, because they were stuck in the fucking 1800s, but he didn't expect this.

eric felt a rage that was unequal to anything he'd felt before. how fucking dare his father upset dylan. between this, and the time kathy lied and told robyn's mom that eric was interested, eric was really starting to despise being within 200 metres of his parents.

"c'mon reb. lets just go," dylan whispered, standing up without looking at the harrises. kevin copied his father, giving the pair a filthy look. 

_ it’s sad, so sad. it’s a sad sad situation. _

"i wish we could nbk everyone."

dylan looked over at his boyfriend, sipping from the can he'd "borrowed" from kevin's car. "apart from my mom, obviously." eric nodded, a small smile on his face. the klebold's were so... chill. instead of declaring them faggoty cunts, sue had acted just like dylan had brought home a girl instead of a boy. tom had been a little hesitant, but clearly sue had words and he was far more open to the pair after their first meeting. 

"robyn's asked me if i want to go to denver with her again," dylan looked down, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"just fuckin' shoot her, v. or she's gonna chloroform you and lock you in her basement," eric rolled his eyes, resting his arms over the steering wheel, looking over the littleton lights. what a fucking dump. 

dylan couldn't help the laugh that left him, smiling over at eric.

alright, maybe it wasn't as much of a dump as he initially thought. dylan's smile outshone every skyline eric had ever seen. with a small sigh, but a wide smile, eric leaned across the centre console, pressing a hard kiss to dylan's lips. the sound of the can falling from dylan's fingers and onto the carpeted floor rattled through the small car, but neither wanted to let go.

eric's fingers reached up to rest dylan's chin on his palm, gently thumbing over his jawline. he wasn't a total faggot, but fuck did he love kissing dylan. maybe he was a dylggot? dylansexual? he made eric feel... alive. less angry at the world for never giving him the chance to be happy, but angrier that he couldn't show the whole world how much he loved dylan. fuck society, man. people didn't understand them. and none of them were willing to listen.

"reb, i gotta be back by nine," dylan mumbled against eric's taking lips, secretly adoring the way eric's fingers dug slightly tighter into his jaw. "c'mon reb."

"no, schatzi," eric whispered, tugging him a little closer, his other hand moving to dig his nails into dylan's thigh. he was such a goody-two-shoes, which was mildly irritating for eric when he wanted to fuck, but dylan was unwilling to sneak out. 

eric's watch beeped accusingly, as if reminding the two that they had homes to get back to. "i'll ride you tomorrow if you take me home now," dylan managed to lean back a little, licking his lips, as if trying to taste eric all over again. 

"parting is such sweet sorrow," eric murmured, finally letting go of dylan with a small smile. 

maybe kissing in cars was a nice alternative to being hated by society.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is trash it's 12am and i need to pee and i just wanted it out my drafts  
song: sorry seems to be the hardest word - elton john
> 
> if you like my works, please consider supporting me!  
https://ko-fi.com/bemorekind


End file.
